Smoking articles with a carbon heat source arranged at an end to transfer heat to a smoking flavor releasing source are known (see patent document 1, for example). In the smoking article disclosed in patent document 1, the carbon heat source is enclosed in a heat-insulating jacket formed from a glass mat or the like and held at an end of the smoking article by elasticity of the heat-insulating jacket. This way of holding the heat source is costly because of use of the heat-insulating jacket formed from a glass mat or the like. It also takes a step of wrapping the heat source in a glass mat. There is also concern that the carbon heat source enclosed in the heat-insulating jacket may exhibit problems such as decreased ignition performance.
Patent document 2 discloses another way of holding a heat source, in which a sleeve is composed of an outer and an inner sleeves, the inner sleeve being folded back to hold the heat source by elasticity. The smoking article disclosed in patent document 2 is however complicated in structure. A variety of ways of holding the carbon heat source, including these, have been proposed. In any case, the carbon heat source needs to be reliably held so as not to come off the end of the smoking article during use.